


Dear Brother

by FHXisme



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHXisme/pseuds/FHXisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>现实无关，甜虐不定<br/>[无血缘的继兄弟]<br/>笔调轻松+视角狭窄的路线<br/>凯千 从 [男票] 变成 [兄弟]</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Ex-Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> 现实无关，甜虐不定  
> [无血缘的继兄弟]  
> 笔调轻松+视角狭窄的路线  
> 凯千 从 [男票] 变成 [兄弟]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不太了解中国 收/出/寄/认/领 制度，BUG就BUG吧~

当我们看着电视里的剧情直骂狗血之时，却忘了「取材与灵感源于生活时事」。

1 

看着”妈妈”递给民政部办事员的居民户口簿上的名字，王俊凯无法找出任何形容词来描述此刻的心情。  
摸着自己快停止的心脏，他深深的希望这只是”纯属巧合”，可冷静如他偏偏又清楚如此”寓意深远—天时地利人和”的名字在全国应该是难找到第二个。

抖着手，他发了一则微信给界面上的第一个联系人。

[你妈妈叫什么名字？]  
[(→_→)……问这个要做什么？]  
[先别问，你回答我就是了！]  
[拒答~╮(╯◇╰)╭]  
[是叫XXX吗？]  
[你怎么知道！Σ(○ﾟдﾟ○)]

放下了手机，望着天(花板)，他觉得特别想哭。

办事员和妈妈说了什么，他已无法听清楚了。  
微信上传来的新讯息，他也无心去阅读了。

X的，上帝你是在玩我吗！

 

2 

快餐餐厅里，一个桃花眼的少年和英气眉毛的少年面面相觑。  
一刻钟后，英气眉毛的少年啜了一口面前的饮料后打破沉默。

「所以……”妈妈”说的”哥哥”就是你吗？」

桃花眼的少年愣一会儿，缓慢的点了个头。  
气氛又再度陷入了沉默。

垂下了桃花眼，王俊凯不敢看对面之人。  
对于”弟弟”，他并不是没有做过任何想象的。  
比方说”身高185CM的不良少年”、”闷骚自闭的宅男”或”中二病严重的死小孩”等等夸张设定，却从来没想过这种可能？

可不是吗？正常情况下应该也不会有人想的到的。

坐在对面的人抿着唇直至泛白，终于舍不得自己疼的张开了嘴。

「那……我们也只能分手啦！」

王俊凯闷闷的抬起头，嘴角不自控的向下垂。  
对面的少年皱起了好看的眉，勉强的挤了个笑容。

英气眉毛的少年叫易烊千玺。  
今天之前是王俊凱的男友，今天之后是王俊凱(法律上)的兄弟。

 

3 

王俊凯不会说自己的童年遭遇多悲惨，但绝对算是”不平凡”。

和多数人不同的，王俊凯是被爷爷奶奶照顾长大的。  
他的爸爸妈妈当年爱的轰轰烈烈却不得家人支持，于是妈妈生下他之后就离开爸爸了。  
而得知此事的爸爸一气之下就离开了家乡，多年不回。  
现在，已在外乡有了自己的事业和家庭。

即使不跟爸妈长大，王俊凱从不觉得自己可怜。

爷爷在镇上算是有名望的人，读过书，曾经做过镇长，也有些祖产。  
相较于他那些同学，他的生活算是相当宽沃，拥有的资源也胜于他人。  
邻居和远亲颇照顾他，与朋友也相处融洽。  
从心底的，他并不因为没有爸爸妈妈而自卑。

尽管有几个夜里，他也曾想念过”妈妈”。

升上高中那年暑假，老烟枪的爷爷因肺及去世了。  
一年之后，与爷爷相扶相持一生的奶奶也跟着爷爷走了。  
彷佛等待他足够成熟一般，他们完成阶段任何就放心的离开。

作为未成年者，王俊凱仍需要监护人。  
不想转学，也不好麻烦不够熟的亲戚，奶奶过世后，他选择联络住城里的妈妈。  
欣慰的是妈妈和”叔叔”一下就答应了。

 

4

看着车子渐渐驶离镇口，景色从镇子变成都市，王俊凯才真正意识”改变”的事实。

手续完成的隔天，妈妈和”叔叔”就来载他”回家”。  
两个行李箱，三个纸箱，他告别了生活16年的”家”。

除了前座的两位长辈，同车的还有一位少年。  
如果他没猜错，人他应该是见过的，同母异父的弟弟。  
在他方念小学时，曾禁不住好奇向奶奶要求要见妈妈。  
那时，妈妈身边就跟着那么一个小肥墩。

「大哥，记得我吗？我是王源。」

同车的”弟弟”，率先开了口，热情的搭上他的肩膀。  
王俊凯上下瞄了一回，努力的把眼前之人和过去的记忆对了好几回，最终还是默默点了头。

「真的啊？我觉得我变超多的，变瘦变高变帅变可爱变壮。哥，你能认得出来我真不知道要说你眼睛有问题还是厉害了？」

看着王源丰富的表情，王俊凯觉得心里挺暖的，笑容不自觉的展露于脸上。  
会相处的很好的，他的”兄弟”，没有像”想象中”的难搞。

有一搭没一搭的，他和王源在一小时多的车程上聊起天。

「那个，我记得还有个弟弟……户口簿上看到的。」  
「你说小千千吗？他今天要上课，读尖子班周六需上半天课……不过回到家也差不多中午了，马上就能见到了。」  
「嗯……小千千虽然人看起来冷一点，但其实是非常有趣的，你不用担心会处不好。」

王俊凯校着点了几下头，对着旁边的人直表”放心”。

他当然知道易烊千玺是个怎么样的人。  
他们已经认识很深了。  
至少，共享了车上其他人不知道的秘密。

 

5 

对于这个家，王俊凯并不完全陌生。  
在住进来之前，妈妈曾经传过几张照片给他，实际看到时就只是立体和平面的差别。

相比镇子里的房子，新家并不大，位于公寓四楼，四房一厅。  
在商讨之下，客房供他使用，但衣柜、抽屉等家具全采用”可以移动式”，以便真有客人来时容易移动。  
届时，他可以暂时借用他另外两位兄弟的空间。

「先收拾一下，等烊烊回来，我们出去吃饭吧。」

对着妈妈点了个头，王俊凯转身进房间。  
不一会儿，大门被推开和甩上的声音响起。  
动身快于动脑的，他站在了客厅和玄关间。

两个月不见的侧颜出现在自己他眼前。  
藏在黑色大粗框眼镜下。

易烊千玺并没有近视只有轻微的闪光，唯有需长时间盯着书本时才戴上。  
在他们交往的日子，他总嫌丑而打死不肯在王俊凯面前戴。

双目瞪圆，嘴巴微张，易烊千玺盯着伫立于几步距离外的人。  
瞟到向自己走来的”爸爸”后，又收起表情，对着眼前之人挤出了个微笑。

「Hi，我是易烊千玺，以后请多关照了，哥。」

随意的”应答”了一声，王俊凯低下头转身离开。

他曾多次半哄半要挟的让他叫他”哥”。  
真听到时却相当地”令人刺耳”。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	2. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 凯千才16岁(高二)和15岁(高一)，虽说是”男朋友”但之前应该也没太大进展…

要做”兄弟”其实很容易的，如果我们都假装不知道的不把话说开。

6

易烊千玺和王俊凯相遇时，他们不过是12岁与13岁的少年。  
在城里的一座公园里两个没去上辅导课的好学生因为一张薄薄的纸而认识。

王俊凯的理由是逃避一个堵在校门口等他的高中部学姐，所以逃学了。  
一周前，他收到了一位学姊的情书，并要求他一定要当面给答复。  
作为一个”玩闹第一”的初二生，他真心觉得17、18岁的姊姊令人害怕—曲线的身体、饱含情意的眼睛。备感压力。  
只有崇拜过偶像，没有暗恋过人，他不懂”喜欢”为何要这么咄咄逼人。

易烊千玺的理由则简单多，他觉得自己可能感冒了，所以请假去看医生。  
他有些发烧，轻微头疼和头晕，鼻水直流，喉咙发炎但尚可发声。  
按照常理，应该立刻回家躺平休息，但不明原因的，他想到空旷地方吹吹风，舒缓身体不适带来的烦躁感。  
将外套拉链的拉到最高，戴上口罩，他以近乎密封的装扮在公园走动。

好巧不巧的坐在公园椅子上的王俊凯手中的情书飞到了站在树下发呆的易烊千玺边前。

「抱歉，有点被弄脏了。」

说不上为什么，捡到纸张的人双手奉上的动作和礼貌的语气，让王俊凯觉得心有些痒。  
一股冲动告诉他”眼前之人可以诉说烦恼”，而他也真的行动了。

开口要求”听故事”之前，其实王俊凯多少是有些担心。  
毕竟这既是个无理的要求，对方也只是个和自己差不多大的国中生。  
但诚如他直觉的，易烊千玺确实是个”好听众”。

「感觉很沉重，负担着别人的爱。」

坐在他身边的人拉下口罩，手里捏着面纸，认真的回应他。说出来的话，也切中了他的想法。王俊凯觉得心有些暖。

「可是我觉得你不应该用逃避面对，在你其实没有真正了解一个人的时候。或许她永远不会成为你的朋友，却也不应该受到冷对待……因为她在乎你。」

转头诧异地盯着说话的人，他先是意外对方会给出了与他想法相反的观点，仔细一下却又觉得是个颇有道理的建议。  
”这个人很特别”，王俊凯从心底这么想。

打了一个响亮的喷嚏后，点了个头，道一声，易烊千玺就告退了。

目送背影离开公园后，王俊凯才发现自己忘记问那个人的名字。

 

7

“全家人”聚在一起的第一餐，菜色丰富，桌上气氛热络，但王俊凯却吃的略有心事。

坐他右边的妈妈和左边的王源不时会找他讲话，右前方的叔叔也递来关心，唯独左边两位的易烊千玺至上桌为止未对他说过任何一句话。  
他猜想是否是刚才在家里见到他时的态度让他感到不甚舒服或压力。

易烊千玺不希望让家人知道他们的关系或是过去就认识的想法他是知道的，但喜悦和愤怒的情绪不是那么容易控制，他无法在与”喜欢的人”四目相接时不上扬嘴角，在”喜欢的人”装作和他初次见面时不皱起眉头。  
当然他也必须承认易烊千玺确实就办得到。

看着斜对面的人没什么表情的安静夹菜-、吃饭，完全拒绝和他作眼神交流，王俊凯相当负气。  
这种气氛让他想起了以前有一次他和朋友打篮球打太欢，结果让等他一起吃饭的易烊千玺饿了一个小时的肚子。

王俊凯其实满喜欢看易烊千玺吃东西—一次扒一大口却总能闭着嘴咀嚼。感觉特别认真和专注。  
当然，最精采的部分还是看着易烊千玺将两至三人份的食物慢慢清空的过程。

在他发呆之中，想吃的菜不小心就从面前被移走了。  
准备起身夹菜之际，右前方的筷子先动作了。

「哥，我夹给你吧。」

视线在盘子里的菜和夹菜给他的人之间来回了几次，王俊凯低下头有些心满意足的笑了。

原来”他的千玺”也一直有在偷偷注意自己。

 

8 

从餐厅回家的路人，王俊凯和他的两位”弟弟”，有一搭没有一搭的聊着。几回之后易烊千玺是开始和他有些对话，在称谓上却很坚持的叫他”哥”。这种”疏远”的称呼让王俊凯觉得有些难受。  
他很清楚，于法律上”王俊凯”和”易烊千玺”已经是兄弟，这样的称呼并没有不对。可他更清楚的是易烊千玺是出”划清距离”而为之的。  
每每说到那个字时，总会是拉长音或上扬音，充满强调语气。

到家之后，易烊千玺直接的就进了房间关上门，抹杀了两人同处一个空间的机会。  
对着紧闭的门，王俊凯也只能无奈地摇摇头，转回房间继续整理带来的行李。

不冷不热的结束在家的晚餐，晃到了晚上，王俊凯终究还是忍不住去找易烊千玺。  
到了门前，又犹豫起是否应该敲门或应该怎么敲门。  
说时迟那时快，门先自己打开了。

「xi……哥，你需要帮忙吗？」

门内的人先被近距离站在面前的人影给吓了一跳，下一秒又恢复了平时的冷静。  
盯着易烊千玺手上印有轻松熊的马克杯，王俊凯缓缓问道。

「可以参观一下你的房间吗？」

收到他的问句后，房间的主人点了个头，拿着杯子又走进去。

「虽然看过你拍的照片，实际见到还是觉得很惊人。」

王俊凯所指的是易烊千玺被轻松熊和其他玩偶给占据1/3江山的床。  
那是他”前男友”最让他吃惊也最令他受不了的兴趣，相较之下碎花图样的床单和被子是正常多了。

或许是早就习惯他的叨念，易烊千玺没有对他的评语作任何回应。看了王俊凯一眼之后就背对着他开始收拾书桌上的习题和参考书。

环顾了一下四周，他没趣的坐在易烊千玺的床上，不小心右手就摸到了一个绒毛物。

「喂，千玺！」

唤了一声房间中另一个人的名字，拾起了摆在床上的东西，王俊凯朝着书桌方向用力一丢。

「你X的王俊凯，谁准你扔我的熊的。」

看清楚落在桌上物体的真面目，爱惜物品的娃娃主人立刻跳到床上揍他，不顾此般晃动会使床上的其他娃娃松垮。  
一时没反应过来，王俊凯自然只有被挨打的份儿，心理却愉悦起来。

与语气恭敬的"哥"相比，还是带着骂声的"王俊凯"听起来更顺耳。

 

9

除了那天”热情”的将他扑倒在床上外，易烊千玺对王俊凯的态度依然冷淡，但面对易烊千玺他倒是不介意热脸贴冷屁股，”有限度”的黏上去他仍是会做。

成为兄弟之后虽然不能有太”亲密”的举动，却也让他看见了不一样的易烊千玺。  
过去，他们一个人住城里一个人住镇子，一个人念靠城西的学校一个人念靠城南的学校，除了假日和考试结束的下午，基本没有见面机会，对于彼此的私生活部分只有”愿意分享出来”程度的了解。  
如今，生活在同一个屋檐下，他是认识到了”前男友”许多过去所不知的小缺点，像是早上很难起床、洗澡时间有点长，和喜欢束苹果头，顿时让形象立体起来。

上学日，他们一天的开始大致是易烊千玺房间的闹钟会把对门的王源给吵醒，然后王源就会冲进扰人清梦的罪魁祸首的房间里胡搅一番，拉着明显还没清醒的易烊千玺到客厅。接着习惯拖到最后一秒才起床的王俊凯房间也会传出”噪音”，王源就会帮他把房间灯开到最亮，然后推他几下、叫几声。  
等到把自己都打理好之后，他们就会各自搭公交车去学校，开始行学生的本份，直到九点多回到家，洗好澡后就继续面对没写完的作业与预习。

假日则睡到将近中午，下午各自和朋友出去玩或在家里打游戏。这是他和王源的例行。  
易烊千玺周六则多用在上课，上午是学校的加课，下午则是舞社或书法课。  
其实易烊千玺以前并没有花这么多时间在才艺课方面，他严重怀疑这又是躲避他的系列行为之一。

无论如何，虽然身分改变了，能和易烊千玺有更多相处时间，王俊凯”情绪上”是开心的。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	3. Screte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回忆篇好有千凯的感觉，但我想坚持这文还是凯千  
> 硬是要给它爆炸，所以本章字数多了一点.......  
> 下一章开始内容会偏虐一点。
> 
> ***此"男友"不会和小凯有未来，也没有和千玺有过去。

站在不同的位置，估量出来的距离就会有所不同，可能越看越近，也可能越看越远。

10

同住一个屋檐下一个月之后，易烊千玺对他的态度已经软化很多。  
打闹、互开玩笑、坐在一张沙发上看电视、面着镜子一起刷牙、一起准备早餐，还有睡同一张床，其中有很多事情是他从来没想象过和易烊千玺一起做的。

这种相处方式和以往大不一样，却仍有点影子。

易烊千玺依然没有改变对他的称呼，甚至已经能够在他扔他熊时先深呼一口气再说话。  
反倒是他先习惯了，听久那个人用苏苏的声音喊”哥”，他觉得挺可爱的，得寸进尺的还让易烊千玺在前方再加一个”大”字。

相比于最初一个礼拜两人的小心翼翼，现今他已经能很自然地象征性敲两下门，然后直接开门闯入易烊千玺的房间。  
这不是什么不礼貌的行为，因为他的另一位兄弟--王源就是这么做的，他有资格获得同样的权利。

在他几次”不小心”或”故意”睡着在千玺的床上后，床的主人为了保护小崽儿也”不得不”将半壁江山的娃娃收起大半。得寸进尺的，在主人写作业时，他总会占领着床趴在上面滑手机、打游戏，偶尔对着背影聊聊天。

「我要睡觉了，你起来，别玩了。」

收拾好桌面，两个小时都不搭理他的人，终于想起自己房间里还有第二个人。

「喔，这么早啊。才十一点呢！」

他暂停了游戏，抓过站在床边人戴手表的手确认了一下现在的时间。

「大哥，我明天早上还要上课得早起，你回你的房间去。」

将手抽出来，周六需要加课的人坐到了床上。

「你睡啊，没关系，我们都不胖。」

无预兆地他将坐着的人拉倒在床上。  
被迫换动作的人立刻翻了个身面朝他，准备动手报复。

抢在那个人动手之前，他起了身双手撑在躺着的人两侧。  
应着愣住的人惊讶的表情，他慢慢地靠近头发自然散成中分的脸。

「喂，你......」

终于反应过来房间的气氛似乎有些不对，姿势处于不利之位的人开口吓阻。  
他立刻在对方讲完话之前，完成脑中所想的行动。

「兄弟之间不能亲脸颊吗？我看妈妈也是这样给你晚安吻的。」

目标位置并不是会爆粗口的地方，他显然只是想要撩一下"他的心上人"--一如既往。

被耍的人抬起脚准备踹人，王俊凯迅速跳开了床又闪出房间。

 

11

他多次跑去和易烊千玺睡的事情被妈妈知道了。  
千万不要认为妈妈背对着人在专心做事情时，会看不见人影跑过，凭着感官印象和第六感，名为妈妈的生物背后都是有眼睛的。

为了不让人起疑心，王俊凯今天很”公平的”住进了王源的房间进行「兄弟之间的谈心」。

王源的房间形状偏长型，摆放的是张双层床。  
平日，他都会把下层的垫子收起来，作为堆放他不想整理的衣物的空间。

王源睡上铺，他睡下铺。不仅因为让客人爬梯子不礼貌，还有王源喜欢声音从底下传来的感觉。

王俊凯挺喜欢王源的，个性开朗、讲话幽默、待人也很随和，十分擅长改变家里的气氛。  
在易烊千玺单方面逃避他的那段期间，王源帮了他很多忙，调解两人之间的尴尬。  
另外，他这个"大弟弟"和他一样喜欢看动漫和关注明星，所以他们也是很聊得来。当然，太有话聊也让困意满满的他很头痛。

「千玺......为什么叫易烊千玺？我不是问名字的故事，是他为何和妈妈及叔叔都不同姓？」

意图用转移话题来遏止上面传来滔滔不绝的声音，他思索了一下又问道了他心里最在乎之人的事。

那是个很基本且简单的问题，可他不敢当面问易烊千玺，也不想从父母那边知道。  
户口本上确实有注明[收养]，却并没有载明原因，他不敢妄图推测。

「他是被收养的，小千千的爸妈在他小学五年级时车祸过世。」

收到问题的人秒答了他的问题，语毕后又再补上一串话。

「不过，我们两家的父母是很好的朋友，我和小千千是一块儿长大的，本来就是像兄弟一样相处，他父母出差的时候就住我家，我和妈妈闹不开心时也会离家出走到他家住。」

他同母异父的弟弟该是怕他会认为易烊千玺是外人，所以有些焦虑和急性。  
事实上他们两个会都姓王跟妈妈一点关系都没有，而是爸爸刚好都姓王，不然他们三人该会是异姓兄弟。

「喔，我只是好奇而已，他人很好，我很高兴有这么个兄弟。」

他赶紧补上一句话，将话题带向收尾。

或许是这个主题有点严肃，原本情绪高涨的谈话对象一下失了热情。  
如预期的，他被获准专心进入睡眠状态。  
然而此刻他却睡意全失了，为了那个人从来没有分享过的家庭背景。

12

王俊凯还记得易烊千玺向自己表白那天的每一句对话。

高中一年级的冬天，从国中开始和自己要好的兄弟向他宣布交了女友的消息。  
他愣了一会儿，立刻又搭上了旁边人的肩膀，嚷嚷对方不够意思，暗着跟人来一阵子，竟然成了之后才告诉他。  
对方连忙响应说是看他天天都在拒绝别人的心意，对感情这方面没有兴趣才不找他聊这些的。

顿时他感到有些愧疚也有些疑惑，前者是出于他想起来他的好哥儿们有时会暧昧的问他一些对女孩子的看法，后者是他似乎从小学四年级后就对女生没有”情感”上的喜欢。

他当然不是觉得高中了就该谈个恋爱，老师们天天都在喊不可以早恋。  
但就像教科书上写的，青春期因为生理上的变化，对于情感这块会有需求和渴望。”制止的了行为，管不住心”，丝毫没有感觉的他是不是心理有问题或是”哪个功能”缺失。

这样的烦恼他不可能找自己的爷爷奶奶谈，不方便找方陷入热恋的兄弟讲，更不愿意告诉那些会用有说等于没说的安慰或严厉的训斥看待这问题的老师们。  
思来想去，人选就只剩下小他一个年级又不同学校的”Soulmate”—易烊千玺了。

「所以你是因为觉得自己和常人不同而烦恼？」

周五才结束模拟考的中三生平淡的下结论。  
他盯着前方，心理十分紧张的注意着对面的人脸上是否有任何鄙夷之情。

「我知道这行为很不爷们，也知道每个人都会有差异，但......你懂的，我需要一个出口。」

确认那个人的态度是认真且诚恳后，他继续说下去。

「真的一个人都没有吗？让你有点感觉的人，不论性别。」

啜了一口饮料，他的意见提供者接续又问了一个问题，不同以往直接发表观点的做法。

「没有啊，你为何会这么问，除了那些可怕的追求者外，其他女生我只当同学看。」

顿了一下，他很自然的再回忆起那些"经历"后回答了前面的问题，忽略了最后一句话。

「我是说，你有没有可能喜欢的不是女生？」

把饮料推到一旁，赴约的人又是一个问句。

这个问题太震撼了，因为王俊凯过去并没有朝着这个方向想过。  
当然，他一直都很清楚比起和女生相处，和男生在一起不仅自在一百倍，心里也觉得很舒畅，甚至能够发现他们一些细微的优点。

他最欣赏的偶像是个男的，可偶像本来就是崇拜模仿的对象，这并不代表什么。同时，他也喜欢一个封为女神的女明星，可是那好像只是"美感"和"气质"上的欣赏，就像封号一样，可能比较像是对"二次元"的喜欢。

相关连的想法一个接一个浮现在脑中，就像玉米粒变爆米花的过程。

「千玺，你跟你喜欢的人现在怎么样？」

思索不出答案时，最好的方法就是转移话题，先让对话进行下去，并从和他人的对话中抓取可用讯息，帮助整理思路。

「还好，不过现在面前有一个难关，就看他过不过得去......别转移话题，你应当好好思考我刚刚的问题。」

丢给他难题的人似乎早预料到他的反应，很快的就给出答案，并把"球"又打回去。  
他盯着面带浅浅微笑的人，觉得好像有某种奇怪的气氛弥漫在他们两个人的周围，而另一人乐在其中。

答案其实他早就有了，只是一直没有给这种"感觉"命名。

「我不太确定，不过......有个很在意很在意的人，他的性别就跟我一样」

被开始上升的气温给影响到，他终于还是开口了，不管结果会如何。

「我也一样，我们试着交往看看吧。」

他口中意指的对象对于这个答案似乎有点不满意，嘴角却出卖了他内心真正的感受。  
就像他赌一把般的，那个人把想法更直接的表达出来了。

他觉得自己是一个幸运的人，在出柜的同时还收获到了男友。  
尽管这份感情还有许多不确定之处，但对象是易烊千玺他愿意一起去摸索。

13

周六下午结束了和好兄弟看电影的行程，做为尽责的幌子，他很自动的把之后的行程留给拉自己掩盖约会事实的小情侣，一个人单独行动起来。

漫无目的地逛了一会儿后，王俊凯才想起来这里好像离易烊千玺练习舞蹈的地方挺近的，即刻兴起了去瞄一眼的念头。  
过去还没交往时，他们对于彼此的生活没有太干涉的意思；开始交往后，作为考生的男友重心在念书周末不再去练舞。寒假时，他大部分都待在家陪奶奶，进城的次数不多。  
各种原因下，他还没有真正亲眼看过那个人跳舞的样子。

他走进了舞社，在练习室的外边瞧了几下，似乎都没有看见他要寻找的人。  
可疑的行为招来了路过走廊的人的侧目，他思索着应该如何开口询问，一个提着一大袋饮料的男生恰好就和他四目相对。

「千玺，有位帅哥找你喔。」

跟着偶遇到的男生走进了被门牌盖住窗户的门，他在心里暗叹自己方才寻不到人不是没有理由的。  
门一被推开，他就在一个角落看见熟悉的身影，在被唤到名字后注意力从手上的手机移到门的方向。

看见他的出现，他法律上的兄弟难得有明显的惊讶之情。

「他是我的......」

在四周响起的询问声中，事件的另一位主角缓缓开口，一语未毕却被打断。

「啊，是男友对吧，我一看就知道了.......桃花眼、明显的虎牙、纤瘦的身材然后腿看着很长，就跟你的描述完全相符呢！」

发话的是一名短发的女孩子，说话音量挺大的，坐的位置几乎就在易烊千玺的斜对角。  
此话在空中传开后，空间内的所有人就将视线移到了他的身上，让他有种被关在笼子里供人欣赏的动物的错觉。

被人插话的人面露羞赧之色，心情感觉很是为难，却也不做任何解释。  
他想起了自家"前男友"，曾经说过舞社就像自己的另一个家，与舞团的人相处起来没什么压力，轻松且愉快。  
甚至到可以对自己的性向和感情生活开放的程度是吗？

一股暖意淌过心里，在他对大部分人隐瞒自己的性向和感情状态时，有个角落却存在对他们感情持祝福态度的人。

疑似是团长之类的人打断了一言一句的喧闹气氛，本质是舞蹈狂热者的八卦者立刻重新投入练舞之中。  
坐在滑手机的人方才的位置，他看着直言舞蹈为其最大兴趣的人变换着步伐，数着拍点，手部充满力度和定点的动作着。

如他所计划的，练舞结束后两人一起赶点回家吃饭。

「小凯……」

因为练舞的疲累而沉默了好一会儿的人突然发话，久违的不是用"哥"称呼他。

「等一下.......对不起，你继续说吧。

先把消磨等车时间而开的游戏暂停住，他转头看向与自己并排的人。

「我给你介绍男友认识吧。」

获准继续发言，半小时前还被称作是他男友的人吐出了这么一句话。

事情来的太突然了，他一时不知道该怎么反应。  
尴尬的气氛中，他们四目相对了好一阵子。  
然后公交车到站了。

\------------TBC-----------


	4. Broke-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我笔下的自创角色通常都没有"正脸"或"名字"，因为不想模糊主线或是开支线又放着不收。  
> 上回就预告会虐了，所以下一回除了回忆片段也仍是偏虐。

如果可以选择，他希望自己在遭遇到困境时能表现的更任性一些，而非故作冷静。

14

坐在会议室里主位的左侧，王俊凯安静的听着滔滔不绝的主席叙述着对于校内运动会的安排，一边随兴的做着笔记。

在高三的学生和学生会意见相左之中，议程陷入了僵局。问题似乎不是出在内容安排上，而是性格属于刚烈的主席强硬的作风让高一年级的学长们心生不爽而刻意刁难。  
其实相比新任主席，他也是更喜欢善于倾听与协调的前任，并不是说他的搭档不是个好领导者，责任感和能力方面那个人都相当令人放心，只是面对升学压力甚大的"高三生"，如老师一般义正严词的语气就是不可能顺耳，这方面是他们应该体谅学长姊的。

一封信传到了他的手中，直起腰板，小心地打开，细细阅读。  
三行之后发现纸条内容与会议无关，而是充满少女情怀的告白之词。顿时他意识到今年新生入学，又会有对他性向和个性全然不知的女生会写情书给他。  
如果是在开会顺利之时收到这封信他可能会生气，但在此刻却让他认知到没效率的会议是多么糟糕的事情。

从位置上站起，他走到了主席身边提出了休息十分钟的要求。

他一离开会议室，果不其然有个学妹跟上。  
对着欲言又止的异性，他温柔地感谢对方的好意，又搬出了副主席的身分告知面前之人应该要尊重会议，完美维护住自己的形象。  
三年过去，他已经不是会因为收到情书就害怕的逃跑的单纯少年了。

[下课了吗？要不要一起回家。o(^_^)o]

方拿出手机不久，立刻就有讯息进来。  
发讯息的人是王源，他们两个的学校是步行可达的距离，特殊情况下他们会一起回家。

[我在开会，不方便走人。]

基本没思索的，他立刻回绝了自己兄弟的"好意"。

[本来想拉人一起去帮妈妈买东西的，结果你开会，小千千补课，又只能一个人去了。]

不出他意料，发讯息的人果然是因为"特殊情况"才问他一起回家的。  
看着讯息最后的图示，他脑中不禁浮现那个情感丰富的人愤恨的表情，偷笑了一把。

顺手的，他又滑到了另一个对话组，聊天纪录已经是上个月了。  
自成为兄弟之后，易烊千玺一次也没有主动在两人的对话组中发过讯息。

收起了手机，他走回会议室和主席进行短暂沟通，交换了角色站到台前准备开始下半场的会议。

 

15

第二次见面是在城内某间书店里，在之于中学生相当难能可贵的期中考后欢乐下午时光，易烊千玺奋力想拿到最上层书本的身影就这样映入原先目标在漫画区的王俊凯的眼里。

分层柜子之所以能成为玛莉苏小说和90后雷剧爱用场景在于2-3公分就决定了拿的到和拿不到的差别。  
不算太轻松的，王俊凯将易烊千玺"指"了一阵子的书取下后递出。  
带着些许尴尬和气恼，原先颠着脚的人转身挤出了个微笑给帮助自己的好心人道谢，对话也就从此开始了。

「我们是不是在哪里见过面？」

在看见有着梨涡的笑容时王俊凯立刻认出了眼前的人是上回忘记问名字的人，可他又不确定对方是否记得他，思来想去就用了成功率未知的俗套"搭讪方式"。

被问话的人没能如他一般立刻想起之前的经历，先是露出了莫名的表情，歪了一下头盯着他一会儿，又低头思索。  
这一系列的举动都令他感到相当尴尬。

「你......最近有去过城南的公园吗？」

在他骑虎难下之中，手拿书本的人终是缓缓开口，小心翼翼的问道。

「喔，对！你帮我捡......别人给我的情书。」

得到了响应后，王俊凯忐忑的心终于放下，独脚戏也成了双人剧，赶忙的他又补了一句将话题延续下去。

「那个......我必须要跟你说一声谢谢。」

人来人往的书柜之前，两个身着不同制服的少年自然的聊开。

「我只是发表了我的看法，也没做什么。」

与他的印象相符的，帮助过他的人个性属于谦虚一类。

「帮助很大，我真的去找那个学姊当面说清楚，然后.......现在她有男朋友了也没有在堵我了！」

害怕话题中断，他又补上了更详细的说明。

「喔，那不错，恭喜你。」

接受道谢的人愣了一下后，再次挤出了勉强的微笑。

话题再度被句点之后，王俊凯内心有些慌张。  
就如同上回他不明原因的就对那名"陌生人"诉苦，这回他也不是很明白为何要勉强的将对话延续下去。但一旦开始就必须坚持是他的原则之一。

「我请你喝饮料。」

作为个性真诚与义气的人，很快的王俊凯就想到用"答谢"来化解僵局。

「不用了，真的没有什么.......你帮我拿书就扯平了，我还得帮妈妈去买东西，先去结账了。」

事与愿违地，他想感谢的对象提起了今日的"举手之劳"，快速的句点并企图逃离现场。

短短的五分钟内，王俊凯彻底认知"好的开始"是何等重要，如果时间倒转他一定会选择直接点明上回遇见的场景为何，而不是慢慢绕圈，然后离核心越来越远。

「那个......你叫什么名字，我没别的意思，就.......想交个朋友。」

狗急跳墙之下，他选择放下处女座追求完美的个性，厚脸皮地冒险一回。

「好，我们交换微信。我叫易烊千玺。」

话一脱口后，他想结交的朋友露出了今日最真实的笑容，实现了他两个多月前的遗憾。

失败的开始终在他放手一搏和正确的看人眼光中迎来好的结果。

 

16

「你什么时候有空？上次说过要介绍人给你......」

在去舞社探易烊千玺班的一周之后，他极力遗忘的事情又被另一个当事人给提起。面上带着浅浅的笑容，以满不在乎的语气。

如果问及易烊千玺有哪些地方让人不喜欢，王俊凯的回答会有"出口的承诺必尽力完成"这点。  
在这一刻之前，他一直试图告诉自己，令人反应不及的话只是随口说说，毕竟那日上了公交车后丢出惊人之语的人一直保持沉默到上了家里餐桌为止。  
可心底的深处他却十分明白"开玩笑"和"认真承诺"在语气上的差别。

「谢谢你的好意，不过我觉得没这个必要。」

盯着自己房间的客人，他吐了一口气候用有些冷淡的语气说道。

「可是我已经跟对方说了。」

刻意无视他的不悦情绪，开启对话的人用同样平淡的语气回答他。

「你怎么可以擅自决定，这种事情应该先问过我才对不是吗？」

收到了不如意的回应后，他立刻愤愤地从椅子上站起来，走到了坐在床上之人的边前。

恼怒的原因有两个，一是讨厌被人决定，二是对于"男友"的排斥。  
即使名义上他们已经分手，他清楚自己仍是把易烊千玺放在心中"特别的位置"，潜意识里拒绝让任何人去取代。如今遭受挑战，自然是会有反抗意识。

他并不是完全没有想过"他的前男友"会"兑现承诺"，只是实际遭遇到仍是无法保持冷静。

瞪着擅自替他做决定的人，他试图将自己强烈反对的意见表达出来，心底却又明白要比"耐力"，面前之人要比他强的多。

「王俊凯，除了我之外，你还有认识任何同志吗？我也没有要你一定要和对方交往的意思，只是.......多认识一个朋友也不坏吧。」

不肯让步的，他的兄弟抬起了头与他四目相交了一阵子，不会儿之后低下了头又缓缓说道。语气不算强硬，称谓却表现了认真的态度。  
一语毕后，王俊凯丧气地知道自己又被说服了。

无论是有利于他的发展还是违反其意愿的决定，相对有备而来的易烊千玺，他多不是得理的一方。  
持着一贯的表面上冷静，想不出任何拒绝之语的他只得点头接受这份好意的安排，尽管心里不愿意。

 

17

依着"前男友"的要求，王俊凯和"男友候选人"约了见面的时间和地点。  
他想适婚男女的相亲应该就是类似的心情，出于对"重要之人"的"爱"，迫使自己去做尚未有足够心理准备的事情。

面前的人是易烊千玺在舞社认识的，不过并不是舞团的人，和他名义上的兄弟之间的关系一般，不算特别好。  
长相平庸，客观而论绝对不如把他们"凑成一对"的人。

「恩......虽然感觉有点尴尬，不过既然是千玺安排的，我想我们就当作朋友认识一下。」

或许是因为比他早些有心理准备，被介绍认识的人揽起了开启话题的工作。

「我叫王俊凯，B中的，目前高二，兴趣是唱歌和打游戏，专长和兴趣差不多。」

出于礼貌，他很快的就响应了对方的"好意"，用在各类交谊活动中说到烂的介绍词搭起双方的初步认识。

「B中的？你和千玺不同学校？怎么认识的？认识多久？」

没有接着做自我介绍，开启话题的人以两人的共同朋友作为对话延伸。

「3年左右，就受过他一点帮助就好上了。」

顿了一下，他即刻响应对方的问题，不想多谈的模糊带过。

「千玺是个乐于助人的人，在舞社的公开课上他也很认真地指导我动作。」

抓住了关键词，与他对话的人继续发展下去。  
在双方一来一往中气氛渐渐也开始摆脱尴尬。

半个小时之后，王俊凯却清楚认知到他和对面之人毫无任何"可能性"。

原因不是长相也不是个性，在选择"朋友"上他绝对不是外貌协会，人际上也属于擅长处理的一方，除非人品有严重问题者，他是不会立刻拒绝来往。  
问题在于"意愿"，明明是"作为自己的男友候补被介绍来"，可他感觉的出来谈话对象分明是对易烊千玺有点意思，话题总绕着"舞社最年轻的公开课老师"转，无论是出于"情敌意识"或者是"兄弟之爱"，他都很难对那个人生起好感。

看穿了对方的"意图"后，他也失去了"互相了解的兴趣"，转而思考起"罪魁祸首"在这之中扮演的脚色。  
常理推断，"促成者"可能是知道对方有意追求，才拉人出来做挡箭牌。  
但主角是易烊千玺，他更愿意相信是"旁观者清，当局者迷"。

王俊凯有些庆幸没有要求易烊千玺陪他来赴约地点，而是让那个人留在邻近的书店等待他结束会面。

用迂回和装听不懂巧妙的避开了对面之人对于易烊千玺的探问，在没什么深度交流下他让这场被安排的"约会"画上永远的句点。

步入了他们都喜欢逛的书店，很快地他在励志小说的书架前找到了目标对向。  
认真翻阅书籍的人在看到他的身影时露出了一个期待且关切的微笑，跳着步走到他的面前，与其相反的，他却被那份喜悦之情给刺痛到。

那样的反应是否意味着"今天的约会若是顺利，易烊千玺会很开心的祝福他"？

这一周里他不愿接受的事实，在此刻狠狠地被甩在他面前。  
"易烊千玺这次是铁了心要断了他们感情的可能性"。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	5. No luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下回比这回不虐一点，不过也只有那么一点点.......  
> (这文中WJK和WY是"真兄弟"之情，别多想。)

世上最傻的事情就是单方的冷战，苦了自己，吵架的对象却浑然不知的欢闹着。

18

如果问王俊凯对于易烊千玺是日久生情还是一见钟情，那么答案应该是偏向后者。尽管那时存在他心中的只是"靠近的欲望"和"莫名的好感"这类"初级"情感，但最终他们相恋了，所以王俊凯也自动将之升为"爱情"。

自从在书店交换了微信之后，就读不同学校的两人就成为标准的"微信之友"。  
出乎王俊凯意料的，易烊千玺除了他所看见的成熟安静和有礼貌，还有闹腾爱玩的一面。会使用Hello Kitty一类很少女的贴图，也常传一些特搞笑的图片、影片或小故事。  
这些都给本质是"小镇居民"的王俊凯一些冲击，晚上回家之后会不自觉地期待收到那个人传来的讯息。时常为这个新交上的朋友广泛的兴趣感到惊艳。  
其实关于易烊千玺为何能同他分享那么多，说的好听一点就是对各类软件和搜集信息相当娴熟，直白一点则是有某种程度的网瘾。

不过在这众多的微信纪录中，真正让他给煞到是"易烊千玺"的国语文程度。

中三时，为了备考国语文老师给他们布置了一堆作文试题。作文与形音义和阅读解析并不相同，"文感"很重要，对于平日并不爱阅读课外书的人而言，这是相当烦躁与辛苦的事情。

那日，他无聊的国语文老师拿高考作文题请他们回家想一想。  
看着易烊千玺没有发任何讯息，他也就随性把课题丢上去。  
没想到几秒之后就收到了两句有可能拿高分的回复。

[风在哪蒲公英就在哪儿。]  
[飞鸟在哪鱼就在哪儿。]

自那之后，他挺喜欢把作文题目丢到微信上问易烊千玺会如何写。  
其实王俊凯的作文写的也不差，作文课题多也是在学校就完成。  
他发微信主要目的是在"中考期间"他也不想和那个人失联。

 

19

「呀，吃饭了。」

在他专注于课业之时，房间的门忽然被大力的打开，接着王源的大嗓门就传入了他的耳膜中。  
事发之突然，让他觉得自己心被震了两次。

「你是不会先敲门吗？」

盖上了作业簿，他走向了门用适度的力道往吓着他的人肚子上揍一拳，语气有些凶的骂道，而后又搭着那个人的肩膀一同走向餐厅。  
刻意的无视了站在王源旁边的另一位兄弟。

"会面"结束后回家的路上，易烊千玺并没有问他任何相关问题。  
包括他在看到那个人笑容之后就逃避性的表示要去漫画区看一下有无还不错的新作品这项异常举动。  
大部分为沉默的气氛中，他们并肩走回家，然后踏入家门后各自走进自己的房间。  
那之后，他就没有再主动和床上堆满布偶的人主动说话。

先前都是易烊千玺再躲他，现在反倒成了他开始有意识避开他。  
他确实是在生自作主张安排约会者的气，更多却是为自己让前男友做出此决定的"不果断"感到挫败。  
他们的分手虽为非自愿，到底还是经过讨论--理解后做下决定的，并非单方被甩。  
如今他却让人用曲线的方式痛快的拒绝，这是相当伤人自尊的事情。

餐桌之上，做在他左边位置的兄弟依然会帮着自己夹菜。  
点了个头，他向之道谢，却不再露出笑容。  
对此，动筷子的人似乎也没有太在意。  
举手之劳而已，都是兄弟哪要特别表明感谢，瞭于心即可。

闷闷的扒着饭，他心底有个疑问。  
来到这个家的最初一个月，被迫分开的另一个人是否也是抱着这样的心情在躲他和看待这份新关系。

 

20

王俊凯开始单方冷战的下一个周末就遇到了令他非常尴尬与困扰之事。  
11月28日，易烊千玺的生日。

在三周之前，他很兴奋的背着自己的兄弟们定了一个生日计划。  
毕竟前两年他的前男友生日都是平常日，而这次是周末。  
行程包括看电影、吃饭，还有去室内游戏中心打球。  
并不是约会计划，他很清楚易烊千玺对于这类暧昧的行为很排斥，如果只有两个人去玩，一定会借口说和舞社的人约好拒绝他，所以他有把王源也算进去。

现在问题来了--"他到底应不应该按照原定计划进行。"  
关于他计划，目前没有任何人知道细节内容，对寿星自然是保密，另一位参予者他也只有告诉他"计划好了，请把时间空下"。  
随遇而安，只要有得吃有得玩就开心的人并没有多问，毫不考虑就揽下约自己"发小"要下课后的时间都留给他们的工作。  
从这个状况来看，其实他有修改计划内容的机会。

「大哥啊，小千千刚刚说学校有个分组共同作业下周一必须交，中午不能留给我们了！这样是不是要变更计划了？」

在他沉思之际，门被大力敲三下后直接撞开，来人是王源。  
大步踩着拖鞋，一屁股坐在他床上，急促的宣告着重要的事情。

「真的？这么突然，之前好像都没听他提过有分组作业？」

看着与自己对话的人皱起眉，素来冷静的他一瞬间也跟着紧张起来。

「不然我跟爸妈说，晚餐就不要一起吃，等我们玩回家再一起切蛋糕好了。」

他反应相当快的兄弟立刻接着讲了一个可能的替代方案。

「可是我听妈妈说餐厅都订好了。」

平复了一下心情，他转而又用冷静的语气表示提议者的方案不太可行。

「这样啊.......那.......」

提议被否定，来找他讨论的人立刻缓下语气和情绪。  
他想本质是吃货的人一定知道父母订的餐厅绝对不差，不容错过。

「我再想想看，之后再告诉你。」

一时想不出好的方法，也不想和自己兄弟在这儿面面相觑，他先将访客请出去。

待王源出去之后，他看一下了原先订下的计划表。  
叹了一口气，感觉有些疲累。

不一会儿，他的门又再度被敲响。  
他猜想应该是鬼点子很多的人又想到了什么，特意来向他报告。

「抱歉，你电影票都买好了吧。」

偏低沉的轻柔声音从他背后响起。  
他惊讶地转过头对上了让他烦恼不已的事件主人。  
进入他房间的人表情看着有些无奈，估计是不久前有人到他的房间闹过一阵子。

「没关系，可以退票。」

他愣了一会儿，挤出一个笑容，试图让来道歉的人减少点愧疚感。  
之所以会愣了一下，是出于他并没有告诉过王源看电影的计划，面前之人却猜着他的计划。

「谢谢你。」  
盯着他的笑容，临时变更的人也露出了笑容，慢慢吐出三个字。  
语毕之后便转身离开房间。

从书桌边离开到床上，他向后一倒，将计划之事放一边，盯着天花板发起呆。

真是天助他也。  
这下不用烦恼因为决议改变"心态"而玩的不开心的问题了。

 

21

他开始频繁的进入王源的房间。  
为此王源的双层床下层也不再堆满杂物，至少一定会一个让人能坐下的空间。  
一如之前易烊千玺房间的轻松熊一样，他总有改变自己兄弟房间摆设的能力。  
而那个人的轻松熊是否都摆回去了他并不知道，毕竟他最近都没踏入那个空间，更甚躺在那张床上。

这倒也不是多奇怪的事情，对于他以外的人而言。  
在母亲眼里，他只不过从一个兄弟的房间移到另一个兄弟而已。  
在王源眼里，他只不过比过往更爱来他房间、更喜欢找他聊动漫之事。  
在易烊千玺眼里，他只不过是换了另一个空间找他而已。

他的本初目的是要避开和易烊千玺共处一室，可事实上离中考和期末考越来越近，易烊千玺在放学回家后待在王源房间的机率要比在他自己房间更高一些。  
字面上来看，他的目的是达成了，因为空间中是三个人不是两个人。  
心情上而论，他却觉得颇为复杂，就像鸡生蛋还是蛋生鸡一样难解。  
这个局面让他有些弄不懂自己进王源的房间到底是为了抑制想进令他困扰之人房间的冲动，还是想要见那个他在逃避之人。

「你是有头上有长千千雷达是不是，怎么都知道去哪找人？」

有一回进房间碰上三人中学习成绩最好的人在辅导最有困难者时，被数学题弄到一个头两个大的人这样念道。  
听到这个玩笑时正在讲解题目的人就会笑开怀，梨涡非常明显那种。  
而他则用"本来想告诉你某部漫画出新一回了"将话题转往别处。

概念上，其实最有效的避开他的前男友方法是王源和易烊千玺的房间都不要踏入，可耐不太住寂寞是他的缺点之一。  
过往和祖父母住时，因为从小受他们呵护大，进他们房间撒一下娇是权利也是义务。  
现在，为了不让妈妈担心他适应不好或与兄弟处不好的问题，他抽出很多时间扮演家中的好大哥角色。

他想他实在太习惯周围要有人围绕。  
太习惯视线范围内要有那个人的身影。  
当知道那个人在自己可掌握的空间距离内时。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	6. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22可能让人看的很不舒服，但在这文中那是必要的

思考感情之时，有时你需要弄懂喜欢的是”特质”，还是”人”。

22

将圣诞节的计划表也给撕了以后，王俊凯终是强迫自己开始思考不愿面对的问题。  
“他到底喜欢的是男性还是只喜欢易烊千玺？”

在被易烊千玺”甩了”之前，其实他更偏向认为是后者。  
毕竟在发现”性向”的同时，他便和易烊千玺开始交往。  
顺其自然的地，在心里他甚至很直接的把”爱情本身”和’易烊千玺画上等号。  
如此便能合理他当时的所有烦恼：对女生没兴趣、特别想见易烊千玺、需要感情寄托--想找人聊聊心事。  
确确实实的，好几度”我有你就足够”的想法也在他和易烊千玺独处时浮现。

然而在易烊千玺的眼里似乎一直都是前者，所以才能语带平淡的说要介绍”男友”给他认识。  
就这件事情上，除了”被甩”之外，还让他真正开始背上”标签”。  
严格说起来他并没有对易烊千玺以外的人”出柜”过。  
也许他真的是同志，可必须要有易烊千玺在，所以他才能坦然去面对这个事实。

倘若和易烊千玺真的”断了”。  
他可能必须退回原点去思考关于”性取向”的问题。

比方说他对女生没兴趣是源于13岁时被”学姐”追，而染上女性恐惧症。  
在感情层面上排斥去和一个女生建立过亲的关系。  
或者是说他真的只是青春期的萌动，对感情需求有所渴望。  
而后受到易烊千玺误导将”情”自动升华为”爱情”。

无论何种命题都让他觉得相当困扰。  
之于青少年烦恼且必经的事情即怀疑既存价值观，以建构对外界认知。  
他总以为自己已是个独立的个体，却仍对特定对象有高度依赖性。  
自尊与认同上多少受到一些挑战与握不注的失落。  
但往好的方面想也让他对于自己的”感情”有了一些心了解。

[易烊千玺之于他，不仅仅是”男友”。]

 

23

数字是种相对性的概念，平时每个都遇见的人若一个礼拜不见，会觉得格外想念，但一个月没见之后，再一个月不见也不会有太大差别，因为两者都是”好久不见”。  
王俊凯对于和易烊千玺”分手”这件事的时间感受即是如此，圣诞节之后，他已经没有意愿也疲于去思考关于易烊千玺的”感情”问题，一日完后又一日，春节假期也将近了。

不知道是不是因为今年多了他的缘故，妈妈对于过年之事特别用心，特别注意细节。虽然他的”爷爷奶奶”对于此事的态度相当的谅解，也对他表示过关心，但不知道其他亲戚会如何看。  
另外，他的出生在妈妈那一边仍是相当”敏感”的议题，目前外公外婆没有表示反对，但也没有很支持之意。

「妈妈......我今年是先回去过年，初三去"母亲"那边打声招呼，初五再回来。」

餐桌上听闻妈妈对过年之安排后，他因收养关系来到这个家的兄弟这么回答。

「喔，对！看我这烂记性，竟然给忘了。」

愣了一下，妈妈有点歉意也有些困扰之色地说道。

「我要送千千去车站。」

王源立刻自告奋勇，以兴奋的语气表示要揽下任务。

「不行，爷爷奶奶也是差不多那个时间到，你得帮忙提东西。」

“叔叔”以淡漠的语气向王源泼了盆冷水，他的兄弟只得乖乖打消借机出门溜一溜的念头。

「小凯，你能陪烊烊吗？」

在他发呆之时，妈妈忽然提起了他的名字，语气温柔却带有点命令。

无声地点了个头，在他一语不发的情况下，他和易烊千玺久未经历的”独处”就被这般安排了。

易烊千玺老家在别的省份的事情过去那个人曾告诉过他，但这几个月来冲击性和要烦的事情太多，他也就忘记这件事情了。  
到底过年几天不用被关在同一个空间里是好事还是坏事他现在没有个答案，他不想要面临冷淡相处的尴尬，但来到这个家的第一个过年，他又自私的希望易烊千玺能就站在那里给他一点勇气面对毫无血缘关系的亲戚。

其实他也更想要和往常一起过年的人度过这段假期。  
镇子里的亲戚也有问过他年节期间有没有空回去一趟，说好初四晚上吃一顿饭。  
有些事情既发生了，就只能接受然后面对新的安排。

TAXI(的士)上，他和易烊千玺比肩而坐，气氛及其尴尬。  
在瞥到身边之人已将耳机挂上后，他忽然觉得再不说话就会错失掉一些东西。  
几个月来，首次除了被交办事情外，主动向自己的前男友开启对话。

「你老家是个什么样的地方？都怎么过年？」

其实王俊凯对这个话题并无特别兴趣，但这么久没闲聊，他也想不到别的事好问。

「自然风光，景色优美。我老家附近有片竹林，过年会放鞭炮，跟家人去爬山。夏天时可以钓鱼，也可以下溪水玩一玩，总之是个能让人身心放松的地方。」

他身旁的人拔掉耳机，思索了一下，看着他的眼睛愉悦的大致叙述，看着是相当期待回去过年。

「挺好的。」

视线停留在自己兄弟上扬的嘴角，其实他并没有太注意讲话的内容，待旁边的声音停止后，他赶紧补上一句能套用于大多数对话的回应。

「要不等王源儿今年中考结束，七月初你们两个陪我回去一趟。」

收到了正向的回馈，期待回老家的人有些欣喜的向他提出了邀约，一如往常的不忘把另一位兄弟算上。

在他随意的回应一声后，车上的气氛又再度陷入了沉默。  
打开对话后，其实他想到了很多可以聊的话题，但正因为太多反而让他不想开口。  
这几个月以来，他所做的事情就叫”赌气”，对象是自己还有现在坐他旁边的人。  
倘若现在开口愉快聊天，就等于去否定这份感情的重要性，显示这是可以轻易被放弃的。  
他并不想要这样的结果—总是被人决定。

「保重。」

静静地陪着自己的兄弟走到了关口，他很普通的说出任何替人送机的人都会说的两个字。  
怎么说，他都是代表其他无法前来的”家人”完成任务。

「初五见。」

拖着行李箱的人将行李立好，走上前给他一个浅浅的拥抱，拍了一下他的上手臂，漾出笑容向他道别，旋即转身入关。

久未有的肢体接触让他楞在原地--既怀念又害怕。  
一个念头在他的心里打转。  
”他到底是在跟什么过意不去？” 

 

24

在成为男友之前，王俊凯和易烊千玺的关系定位是”Soulmate”。

作为比易烊千玺要长一岁的人，王俊凯并不是没有在意过自己明明要像”哥哥”一般在人生的路上帮助”弟弟”指点迷津，却总是向那个人倾诉心事的事实。  
当他想向易烊千玺分享一则人生启示时，听他讲道理的人总会用”小凯你最近是有这方面的烦恼吗？”来反转情况。  
于是接下来就会变成他在抱怨一些小事，然后易烊千玺偶尔响应或提建议的局面。

这种相处模式可能和他第一次见面时就莫名的向易烊千玺暴露烦恼的一面，让他身为”哥哥”的形象很难在另一个人心里建立起来。

在一个被中考压力弄得烦心的下午，王俊凯终于还是忍不住向易烊千玺提起这件事情。

「千玺，一点也好，你有把我当”哥哥”在看待吗？」

在易烊千玺挺喜欢的小吃店，王俊凯忽然这么对专注于四两抄手的对桌人问道。

「嗯，如果你有弟弟的话，我觉得你会是个好哥哥，你很懂关心人，但……我觉得我们这样也很好。」

咀嚼着嘴里的食物边思索，吞下口中的食物后易烊千玺回答道。

「也是，虽然你年纪比我小，但心理年龄比我大，像你寻求意见也不为过。」

对于自己认定的”挚友”的回答感到有些负气，他自嘲的回应道。

「我爷爷是心理系的退休教授，可能跟这个有点关系吧，算是家学！」

读取到他的情绪，他聊天的对象赶紧说出个能解释的理由。  
这事实也确实让王俊凯的心里好过一些，”人家是有点专业知识，而自己没有”，合情理。

「老实说，你对我怎么想……」

沉默了一会儿，他又开口问道。  
他一直认为易烊千玺之于他的存在挺特别的，所以心底上并不希望只是像他”学校哥们儿”一般关系。

「Soulmate。」

在咀嚼食物的间隙，易烊千玺回答道—简单而意义非凡的英文单词。  
对于这个答案，王俊凯自己是颇为开心，毕竟不是他所预期的”好朋友”之类的答案。

「Soulmate应该是相互性的，我确实觉得你的意见对我很宝贵，也觉得你很懂我，但你连人际、课业上的琐事我不太和我说。」

思索了一会儿，他又觉得这个单词用来形容他们的关系有些不恰当。

「小凯，我觉得跟你相处起来很舒服，倾听确实很重要，但我觉得陪伴更让人暖心，临近中考你还会想跟我见面……其实我满开心的。」

放下筷子，原先态度像忽悠的人正经了起来，讲出的话也显真诚多了。

感情的互相，不是看表现，是看心理如何解读。  
那一刻起，他们确实成为会把对方放在”家人”之后的第一位般的关系。

 

25

送易烊千玺离开之后，意味着王俊凯来到这个家后的第一个过年要开始了。  
进了家门之后，果不其然爸爸妈妈所指的”爷爷奶奶”已经如期到达。  
陪两位长辈寒暄几句话后，身为”外人”的王俊凯也悄悄退场。

“爷爷奶奶”对于他的事情真的没怎么在意，”叔叔”是个大度的人，这是他们教育好的象征。  
再者，已经有”收养易烊千玺”的先例，这事情也不算是”头一遭”。

在自己的房门前，他巧遇了刚才不在场的王源，没来得及开口，自己的兄弟就先自己一步推门进去了。

「小千千，上飞机了？」

一屁股坐在他的床上，王源态度语气上扬地确认。

时间为早班机，他和易烊千玺出门时，其他家庭成员并没有起床在门口道别，而是易烊千玺自己敲房门告知。  
他记得易烊千玺进了王源的房间后胡搅了一番才出来，以为是王源已经醒了，但现在看来那个习惯早起的兄弟今早是没睡饱的状态。

「恩，大概中午时间到吧。」

如实的报告自己完成任务，他语气平淡的回答道。

「你们还在吵架吗？」

见他态度显得不很热衷于话题，他的兄弟与待怀疑的问道。  
一语毕后果然引起了他转头定睛的反应。

「所以我才说我去送啊，那么明显爸爸和妈妈怎么都看不出来！」

换了一个舒服一点的姿势，猜中他心中问题的人接续道，同时抱怨着自己的心意被人误会。

「你什么时候发现的？」

顿了一会儿，他缓缓问道。

「恩……只是一种感觉，说不上什么时候，因为并没有怎么影响到生活，还有……我感觉千玺没有什么不自在，好像是你单方面有什么事情，恩……我们三个人相处时气氛都挺融洽的，所以好像也没有那么严重，总之……就是觉得你们的问题应该让你们自己处理比较好。」

做在床上的人看着他的眼睛，然后慢慢说出自己猜测的理由。  
从内容中可知一向把兄弟情挂嘴上的人，在这次事情上因为忍着不介入心理也是憋得紧。

经面前之人一说，王俊凯觉得妈妈和”叔叔”，或许也是知情，才演出那天那套奇怪的”委托”剧目。

「不过，我现在也知道了，是应该要看看能帮上什么忙。」

无组织性的表达完原因后，觉察出他们两个异状的人立刻又表明自己关心兄弟的态度。

「不是什么特别的原因，只是需要点时间。」

发觉自己仍是给家人带来点困扰后，他态度立刻又显退缩。能的话，他还是想要表现一个”能独立解决事情”的形象。

「其实你们之前就认识了吧？」

盯着他有所闪躲的眼睛，王源没由来的冒出了这句话。

「啥意思？」

语一出，果不然引起他的注意和些许防卫态度。

「老王！」

态度严正，意在帮忙的人用少见的称呼叫他。顿时也让他知道对方坚持的态度。

「你跟小千千在你来到这个家以前就认识了对吧！」

抽了一口气，他们的兄弟把话补充得更清楚。

与王源四目相对，王俊凯有预感接下来的对话对决定他和易烊千玺”关系”会有重要影响。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	7. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇干脆改名叫”少年维持(Chi)着烦恼”算了！  
> (做为读者，你们这样放任写手把WJK越写越歪对吗？)

其实机会一直都存在，缺乏的只有推你一把、落井下石的人。

26

「不说话我当你默认了。」

应着王俊凯几次欲言又止的动作，王源直白的替他下了定论。

王俊凯并不是不想承认，他敢确定自己的兄弟会断下此言，必是观察已久或有明显的证据，反驳只会曝露更多消息。他之所以沉默是因为他还没想到如何解释他和易烊千玺的关系。

「你为什么会这么认为？」

短暂思索后，他决定先探眼前之人的想法，然后再据此发展。

「不认识的话会在洗碗的时候没事一直用手肘互顶吗？还有每次吃饭小千千低下头时，你的视线都会多留在他的身上几秒，然后来到这个家第三天你居然就知道他很怕痒，另外……你可能不知道小千千在我和聊天聊太开心时对你的称呼会变成”小凯”。」

听着王源列举的项目，他的心中有两个想法，一是觉得应该要重新认识这位看着特别闹的家庭成员，二是某些习惯和互动方式是真的难以改掉的。

「你们有小心的避着爸爸和妈妈可在我面前就比较随便了，不过，看在你们如此努力的样子，我也就假装不知道的样子。」

见他仍处于惊讶与沉默的状态，发现他的”秘密”者又持着话多的特性继续接下话。

「你们怎么认识的？」

话题一转又来到了令他困扰之事，在不说出真相的情况下，他不知道应该如何综合王源的观察编出一个合理的故事来解释。

「跟学校无关。」

思索后想不出正面回答方式，他决定用排除法来拖延时间，或逼眼前之人主动猜测。  
不意外的，这个有回答等于没回答的答案迎来了王源”你这不是废话吗？”的表情。

「网络上认识的？小千千除了一堆才艺班之外，没有太多机会认识人，倒是很常挂网，传微信之类的。」

见他支支吾吾不太想说的样子，王源果然自己讲出了个”自认合理的答案”。

「算是。」  
「总之就是......微信之友，然后约出来见面过。」

见着期待的结果，他立刻随之应和。思索几秒后觉得太模棱两可会招人问话又赶紧补上一句。  
“审问”的人对答案似乎不太满意，但在跟他玩了几秒的瞪眼游戏后还是决定先退下。

「算了，我就先不追问你们怎么认识了，关于你们吵架的原因我猜是千玺在钻牛角尖，单方面在意一些事情，然后又擅自做了什么让你不太开心的决定对吧！他就那样的个性。」

王源的答案一出让他着实惊讶了一下，虽然细节没中，但大方向却是对的。  
早先他还在犹豫应不应该要在这事请求帮忙，但由此话证明他的兄弟该是对于易烊千玺是满有一套”应付方式”。

「我和千玺从念幼儿园时就认识了，除了过世的叔叔和阿姨外，我绝对是了解他最深的人。」

看到没有反驳或补充，房间里的另一个人立刻得意起来。  
他必须承认有着多年情谊，面前的兄弟确实比他对易烊千玺认识更深，可”易烊千玺喜欢男的”王源该是不知道。

「那你说要怎么办？」

对上那双兴致勃勃于调解关系的眼睛，他语气有些无奈的问道。

「唉，比起在这边烦恼这么多，直接跟他讲就好了，正好现在他不在家，你可以打电话，虽然不及面对面讲有效，但你们现在这么尴尬，这个方法正好。」

显然脑袋已有答案，提出要帮忙者立刻道出自己想法。

「如何？源哥我这个建议很好吧。」  
「恩。」

王源的建议确实是不错—合理性、可能性、积极性都看似完美，可问题是他心里有些关卡苦着如何过，以此情况他不确定他有没有办法拨出这通电话。

「如果你不敢打或是小千千太冷淡的话换我来讲就行了！」

提建议者见他态度不甚很明确又补上了一句，头一次他觉得有"兄弟"真的很好，同时也第一次觉得”王源是可靠的”。

结果或许不是他说的算，但要求一个答案的权利却是他能有的。

27

除夕夜过后的三小时，王俊凯坐在自己的房间里看着王源”假手机没电之由”用他的手机给易烊千玺打电话，心情感觉特别不安。

隔着电话聊天的经验他不是全没有的。  
在住进这个家以前，情境条件允许下他有事没事会善用手机方案优惠或微信通话。  
晚餐之时，人在另一个省份的兄弟其实有打电话回家向“爷爷奶奶”问声好。  
不过这些都属于”正常对话”的范围，不属于”正经事”。

在他几乎快睡着之时，话唠的兄弟终于克制住自己的嘴巴将手机交还给主人。  
抽了一口气，他接过自己的手机放在耳边。

[喂，新年快乐。]  
[新年快乐……]

听到易烊千玺的声音从电话里传出时，他还是不争气的震了一下。  
有一句话他必须说，他的前男友变声后有着非常”苏”的声音。

[过年还好吗？]  
[放完鞭炮回来。]  
[喔。]

碍于怕气氛尴尬，他还是先转移了话题问起人在另一个省份的人如何过年。  
却道怀着逃避之心情，也不是那么容易聊开，三两句就又句点了。

[王源儿他......是不是知道我们之前的关系了？]

在他仍在思考如何切入正题时，他讲电话的对象先提出了问题。  
他能理解电话那头的疑问。  
王源果然是他的好兄弟，在方才与”小千千”的对话中每十句就提到一下他的名字，创造了像”置入性营销”的效果，让他准备谈话的人对于他的可能话题有所觉察。

[我只有说我们以前认识，没有说在一起过……是他自己发现的。]  
[恩，看来要瞒过天天玩闹在一起的人果然是不可能，我们对自己太有信心了。]

为了平抚事件的另一个主角心中可能的不安，他赶紧表明现况。

[千玺，我有些话想跟你说，就这阵子……从你给我介绍人认识之后的事。]

擦到了正题后，他也提起勇气将想说的话慢慢道出。  
遥远的另一端传来轻轻的一声”嗯”。

[我知道你也有你的想法，不过我也有我的意思，我是指……对你……]

授意被继续说明后，他用有些不确定但认真的语气边说边慢慢组织想法。

[在法律上我们是兄弟这点我也清楚，不过也不能就把过去的事情当作没发生……虽然……能够一起生活，然后像兄长一样偶尔管教你，我觉得也不错……不过，坐在快餐餐厅里聊一些生活日常的事情，我也觉得很好......有些事情并不是因为外界因素就得去改变的…….就像没有人有办法让我们变成喜欢女生。]

关于他的性向这件事情他到是想清楚了，在去找了小学信任的心理辅导老师。

[还有，上次你那个……朋友他对我没什么兴趣，即便做朋友也有适不适合的问题，很多其他事情是不能操之过急或是特意勉强……但相对的有些事情是可以努力的，或许现在能力不足，但以后……]

话至后段他显得有些没底气，话也反反复覆。  
他并不是故意要把话讲的模棱两可，只是对象是他曾经的”Soulmate”他过于直接容易被指出盲点而中断对话。

[我想说……比起兄弟，我还是比较想要爱情上的关系。]

抽了一个气，他还是决定把最想说的话讲出，语毕之后却迎来超过三十秒的沉默。

[你…….有在听吗？]

他小心地问道。

[有。]

明确而简短的一个字自听筒传出。

[我…大概懂你的意思了。]  
[小凯，你能让我再想想好吗？]

抽一口气的声音自电话那头传出后，易烊千玺以认真的语气回答他，而后向他道晚安结束通话。

看着手机显示”通话结束”，王俊凯如释重负的向床上一倒。  
憋在心里的想法能说出来是好的，但在告白上，脱口就意味着进入”行期宣判”的等待期。

 

28

如果好的开始是成功的一半，那他的恋情的开始真的不怎么样。  
客观而论，王俊凯和易烊千玺的恋情开始的时间点非常差--中考前的七个月。  
倘若被师长们知道，百分六十以上的人会想把易烊千玺抓过来”谈谈”。

之于王俊凯，他也确实觉得这个时间不太适合，不过”确定感情”的喜悦盖过了其它”负面情绪”，他也就假装忘记这个事实。  
然而，当整个寒假都没能见上面时，他才惊觉和考生交往是多”心苦”的事情。  
特别是听闻了他在学校最好的兄弟和女友的进展后，让他格外难过。

为求有所进度，掐准了模拟考时间，他还是在开学之后软泡硬膜的让易烊千玺抽出时间见面。

可一见到本人，他立刻又心生后悔。

「千玺，你……是不是模考成绩不太理想。」

看着比他早一步出现在快餐店的人，埋首于习题中，眉头微皱的样子，他深感自己是否做错了事。

「考试就是尽人事，听天命。不过，有道数学题没做完是真的。」

收起了习题，易烊千玺挤出了微笑回道，却在句末又透露了他的真实想法。

「喔，人都有稍微失常的时候，还有四个月，凭你的成绩没问题。」

尽管面前之人表情看着依然淡定，他还是认真的想出安慰的话。

「谢谢，四个月说起来也不短，就再拚一下。」

易烊千玺再次给出了微笑，直愣愣地看着他的眼睛，显示着并不希望他继续这话题之意。  
识趣的，他也转而说起今日在学校发生的琐事和比较国中与高中差异给面前人听。

嘻嘻闹闹交换了一下日常和听到的笑话，他们也在解决桌上的食物后到了该乘车回家的时刻。  
虽然他们各自心里都存着点”不安定”，总着而言这次见面还是愉快更多。

「抱歉，我应该让你早些回家休息的。」

陪易烊千玺走到公车站的路上，他还是忍不住心里的歉意，开口说道。

「没关系的，毕竟我们在交往，空出点时间给”男友”是应该的，而且我们也挺就没见的，谢谢你特意早些离开自习课。」

闻声者看他了一眼，带着浓厚的倦意，开口说道，而后又悄悄牵起他的手。  
顿时他让心中升起了”气氛正佳”的想法。

做为爷爷奶奶养大的孩子，早恋是绝对禁止的，也因此让王俊凯对于”谈感情”相关知识有些陌生。  
如果不是被易烊千玺用”特殊方式告白”，他自己也想等大学后再偷偷谈恋爱。  
但”情感”和对”亲密接触”的渴望是不用特意学习，也理解的。

「千玺，我可以亲你吗？」

将交握的手换成十指交扣，他自然的吐出说出后才感到大事不妙的话。

「嗯……好。」

明显尴尬的表情浮现在与他牵手着，顿了一下，还是默默点了头。

等着易烊千玺闭上眼，他慢慢地低下头，找到了唇的位置，轻轻贴上因天气冷而有些干涩的唇，而后慢慢舔舐----他们的初吻仅此而已。

「王俊凯，下次不要再用问的……直接来就好了。」

双唇分开后，易烊千玺沉默了大半段路，在上公交车时留下了这么一句话给王俊凯。

初吻的发生，不全是在特别浪漫的时刻或地方，更不全是令人沉醉的感觉，有时候还存在一点笑话。

 

29

同家人过了十五年的年，现在忽然换了一批”家人”，让王俊凯觉得自己的处境有点像”新嫁入的媳妇”—小心翼翼地看着”夫家人”的脸色。  
礼貌而镇定的应对着表情看似亲切，实际上却可能藏有其他心思的”姻亲们”对他学业、适应、失亲伤痛的询问。

万幸的是，几句之后，他就发现这些亲戚并没有怎么在乎”他的事情”。  
就像他们对于”不在场的易烊千玺”也只用一句”他今年没在啊”就带过，对于那些”例常的问题”连找妈妈和”叔叔”探问的兴趣都没有。  
这大概就是”在城里生活”的人在应对”平时不会怎么往来”的亲戚的表现。  
围炉移到外面的餐厅去吃，吃完之后又走低掉一半人，大年初一的团圆饭弄得像是”义务”似的，纯粹买”爷爷奶奶”的面子，表面工夫”做足了”就可以离场。

这些都让他甚为想念在镇子里过年的日子，那才是真正”欢欢喜喜团聚庆贺新年”的感觉。  
如果不是得和妈妈回”娘家”，他可能会要求让他在镇子里待久一些。  
想来”回老家过年”的易烊千玺现在一定比他要自在上好几倍。

「小凯，没事的！他们人都很好。」

坐在开往娘家的车上，妈妈温柔的安慰着他。  
除了和”男友”成为”兄弟”之外，狗血的故事还有另外这一则。  
不过，对于即将见到”外公外婆”的事他倒是没有那么紧张，至少比起妈妈，他觉得自己心情平淡多了。  
“虽然有血缘关系，也仍是陌生人”这是他对于妈妈娘家的看法。

妈妈的娘家是在乡下，人情上比较”大而化之”，一下了车他就看到王源被一群长辈团团围住，摸摸头、捏捏脸颊，然后臂膀、腰部，这种境遇他很熟悉，等回镇子时，那些远亲也会这么”照顾”他。  
“关爱”完他的兄弟之后，长辈们的注意力转移到他的身上，指事并没有像对王源时那样动手动脚，而是像”鉴宝”一样盯着他的脸和细节处看。

「好像没有和那个男人长的很像。」  
「眼睛不像，眼睛不像。」  
「鼻子呢？谁记得长啥样？」  
「我只见过他一面还真没印象……」  
「但姥爷肯定记得吧！」

他也清楚话题中的人物是谁—他的生父。

「如果啊，等一下姥爷姥姥用严肃的脸看你，不要觉得他们很可怕，他们心底是好的，每年都会捐助慈善机构。」

一个稍有年纪的女性长辈伸出了手搭上他的肩膀，语重心长地说道。

关于他的”父亲”和妈妈这段故事，他以前也听爷爷奶奶说过—不肖子拐了别人家的闺女。  
连做为”父母亲”的”爷爷奶奶”都如此看待此事，他能猜想”闺女”的”父母亲”会对于这件事情有多少愤怒。

原先他其实是希望外公外婆能对他”见都不想见”的，但现况看来似乎不能如他所愿。

「姥爷、姥姥！」

给王源拉着去见外公外婆他心里是真的忐忑的，如果他的嘴角是上扬的，大概尴尬傻笑的成分最多。  
诚如那些亲戚猜想的，面前的两位老人家并没有投以他热情和温暖的眼神，更甚动作，仅盯着他了好一会儿。

「明年再给你发红包。」

突然的面前看着严肃的老人从怀里拿出了红色的信封，握住他的手交付在手掌中。而后又转向王源那边开始关爱的表现。

虽然不太会形容，不过王俊凯觉得面前的两位老人并没有从心底的排斥他。  
也许需要的只是时间来转换心态，无论是对他或者外公外婆。

他想，他是愿意明年再坐着几个小时的车来见姥爷和姥姥的。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	8. The Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 介绍就说过”甜虐不定”了，所以这篇就很努力的撒糖~

尽管暧昧不明让人感到焦急，却同时有报有期望的愉悦感。

 

30

 

或许因为换了一个新环境需要些心力适应，今年的春节假期让王俊凯觉得过得相当的快。  
除夕早上才送易烊千玺去坐飞机，初五早上从镇子回到家不久，他又要去机场接那个人回来。

同王源一起，王俊凯等在约定好的出口，心神不宁地刷着手机，时不时留意微信是否有讯息进来。  
自通过电话那天后，他们又拒绝联系将近五天，虽然双方都有在社交平台上更新动态，不至于断了音讯，这依然是五个月以来分开最久的一次。

「需要这么紧张吗？」

靠着墙打游戏的王源在看见它有些神经质的表现后忍不不住脱口。  
王源所不知道的是他们两个的"和好"是"情侣"之间不是"朋友"。  
友谊是解开误会后就能和睦相处，但爱情并不是，所求期望要更高一些。

[我差不多再十分钟出去。]

握在手上的手机忽然震动一下，三人共同的群里迸出了一则来自易烊千玺的讯息，意味着距离他的审判时间正式进入到计时。

「喔，看到千玺了！」

似乎不是第一次来接自己的兄弟，王源在王俊凯还没反应过来之时就在移步往出口的人群中搜寻到易烊千玺的人影。  
事实而论，易烊千玺并不是特别难认，即使在包裹着厚重的衣服的冬天，对穿搭时尚颇有研究，那个人总能穿出完胜周边人的风格。

「小千千！」

王源用飞奔的方式跑到了易烊千玺的身边，易烊千玺立刻放掉拉着行李箱的手，举起并和王源来的击掌，他这两位兄弟总能想出各种花式打招呼法。  
每每看到时，他心里总升起一股羡慕的情绪，对于这种默契与亲密感。

击完掌之后王源便从他的另一位兄弟手中接过提袋向他的方向走来，方才被阻挡的人也和他有了四目相对的机会。

「Hi，好久不见。」

做了个不算明显的深呼吸，他挤出了一个笑容，用友善的语气先打了个招呼，内容十分安全保守。  
表白后的第一次对话甚为关键，尽管他真的不太喜欢猜人心思，但对象是易烊千玺，他时常在做，提心吊胆也不是第一次了。

「是啊，将近一周，我还挺想你们的，小凯。」

他的"前男友"脸上闪过不明显的惊讶神色，旋即也对着他笑了一下。  
称呼是"小凯"不是"大哥"或"哥"，让他觉得有些欣慰也有些不安感，前者是因为没有当场被宣判"死刑"，后者则是"审判结果"又被延后公布。

知道他们正处于尴尬期，在场的第三人见他们搭上话便企图退开一步距离，却被刚下飞机不久的人给拉住手，只得在原地等车，加入聊天话题中。

的士(TAXI)停下来之后，似乎是习惯反应的，王源习惯的接过易烊千玺手里的行李放在上车，抢先了他一步行动。  
挫败感顿时在他的面上浮现，同时也让他楞在原地。

「走，回家吧！」

似乎是猜到他的心情，易烊千玺笑了一下后扯着他的袖子一起往车的方向走。

如此单纯的一个小动作，让王俊凯觉得他所等待的答案或许"不一定会是糟糕"的那种。

 

31

现代科技之发达，不同手机连络人可以设专属头像、专属铃声和讯息提示音，让"关系不一般者"之间除了手机0号键之外又多了个"特权"。  
然而正值高一的王俊凯想的并不是那么复杂和麻烦的事情，他只是单纯在思考给易烊千玺改变一下手机上的昵称。

作为一个懂事且礼貌的少年，王俊凯不太会给别人随便取昵称，认识两年，他对易烊千玺依然是用"千玺"来称。  
但在几天前易烊千玺告诉他说"把他当作Soulmate"，鉴于此他觉得应该要改变一下手机的昵称，以表这份关系的"特殊性"。

「喔，我不是故意要动你的手机，是因为刚刚有电话进来......」

速食餐厅里，王俊凯自洗手间归来后发现易烊千玺正在看他的手机。  
擅自动人东西者，带着歉意说道。

「没事啦，我相信你不会乱看里面的东西。」

拿回了手机，他将通话纪录翻出来查看是否为需要即刻回复的电话。

「王俊凯，你什么时候把我的手机上的名称改成"玺"的？」

眼角余光瞥到了他手机上的号码和名称，上一个通话纪录的对象开口问道。

「上个礼拜的事而已，怎么？你有意见？」

转过头，语带点痞气他立刻回复道。  
对于这个名称他还挺满意的。

「没，你高兴就好，只是觉得有点奇怪。」

一贯的无所谓态度，他的Soulmate平淡回复。

「没有人这样叫你对吧！」

他印象中易烊千玺老家的人是叫他"烊烊"，朋友好像有称他"千千"之类的，"易"虽然很特别但太拗口了，不适合。  
"玺"字听起来很"霸气"，很符合易烊千玺"外表给人的形象"。

「是没有没错。」

思索了一阵子，猜到他心思的人点了一下头。

「那以后就是我专用的。」

放下了手机，他拿起饮料啜一口。

「你喜欢就好。」

重新吃起面前的食物，易烊千玺有些无奈地说道。

其实"玺"字也就只有在手机名称设定上使用，口语上王俊凯仍然是用千玺称易烊千玺。  
本来"昵称"或"帐户名"之类的就是自我感觉良好的产物。

 

32

回程的车上，话题还是给王源主导了。  
聊的是过年那些王俊凯不熟悉的"姻亲们"的事情，他也不好插入话。  
更多作为听众的情况下，车子就停在了他们的家门口。

自从那通电话之后，易烊千玺对他的称呼又改成小凯。  
据他所知，大部分的兄弟姊妹在进入青少年之后都会改用名字称呼对方，只有在和别人的对话中才用"称谓"。  
他的兄弟突然改口，在"不知情"的周围人耳里并不是多须留意的事情。

关于他想要的答案，他的"前男友"仍然没有开口提到相关话题，但他就是知道改称呼意味着易烊千玺是有认真在考虑他们之间感情的事情。  
需要花如此多的时间思考，也代表心理的动摇有某种程度，更显是易烊千玺也同样"很在乎"这份感情。  
如此一想后，他很愿意再多等一会儿，毕竟他也是花了两个多月在想这些事情的。

不过，等待答案也不表示他就得乖乖放着他在意的人去独自慢慢思考。  
认识了三年多，他很清楚易烊千玺习惯独自去烦恼不让人觉察和造成周围人麻烦，所以这种时候如果常常接触，那个人会为了装作没事而不好意思推拒。  
虽说有点"趁人之危"，不过他也烦恼了两个多月，"任性"和"自私"一下也没什么不对，毕竟那才是他们过去的相处方式。

那会儿他们开始交往算是易烊千玺先告白，"循循善诱"让他认清自己的性向和感情。这次既然是他提起要"复合"主动一些是自然的，心意之类的还是"行动"说的算。

再次的，他有事没事赖在易烊千玺的房间不走，霸占他的床，向他邀约打游戏，推荐动漫和华语歌手。

「明天不是就要开学了，你没有开学考？没有作业吗？」

显然是过年几天玩得太欢，他"法律上的兄弟"临近晚上还在苦恼作业之事。

「作业过年这几天没事而做，就完成了！开学考就凭本事了。」

停下刷手机的动作，他抬起头与书桌上的人四目相对，不甚在意的回答道。  
听在房里的人耳里却觉得他是在"抱怨今年过年并不太愉快"，顿时原本有些愠怒的表情垂了下来。

「我帮你再到一杯水吧。」

不愿让气氛太尴尬，他赶紧走到书桌边拿起印着轻松熊的杯子。

「不用了，我自己来就好。小凯，没关系的。」

杯子的主人立刻制止他的动作。  
对于他，易烊千玺终是没法像对王源那般关系平等的任意使唤。

「可以说实话，你不喜欢我待在这里吗？」

放下了杯子，他有些故意的问了一个他能预期反应的问题。  
刻意的，用"实话"和"喜欢"两个字，稍作暗示。

「没有。」  
「安静一些就行了。」

回答问题的人立刻又放下防备性的拒绝动作，顾虑其情绪，有些小心的开口。

"知道如何有效欺负易烊千玺"是王俊凯来到这个家以后最大的收获。  
看着易烊千玺妥协的接受，他觉得有点心疼，愉悦却更多。  
易烊千玺亲口说了，"没有不喜欢他"。

 

33

从同学手中收到"游乐园"的入场券时，王俊凯觉得最近自己的运气似乎不错。  
不喜欢刺激和人挤人的场所的人竟然刚好抽奖抽中，而自己则刚好提到很久没去游乐园玩。

双人套票应该要邀请谁去，他自然是有答案的。  
如果是一个月前的话，易烊千玺一定以"王源"也必须去为由拒绝，但现在不仅王源临近中考要准备模拟考，易烊千玺在"心态上"也在尝试接受他。  
拿出了手机，他传了个微信给同样在上自习课的"同居人"，问了周末的安排，而后立刻把手机关机，等待回家时亲自问答案。

「可以，很久没去游乐园了.......谢谢你把另一张票留给我。」

结束晚自习后，他在自家电梯里遇见了差不多点回到家的易烊千玺。  
如预期的他想邀约的人是答应了，回答的时候还刻意努力压制情绪让自己看着平淡，让他觉得他的"前男友"装"闷"这点有时候还是可爱的。

印象中，他们还在交往时，曾经约定过等易烊千玺考完中考后要抽空一起来一趟，只是后来处理奶奶的后事的事情让他整个暑假都在低压中度过，也没心情玩。  
今天这般，也算是弥补之前的遗憾--不多想用力玩。

「周末果然人很多，我们还是来太晚了。」

看着大排长龙的热门游乐设施，易烊千玺忍不住说道。  
因为瞒着王源这个起床较无困难的人和前一天晚上没睡好，他们拖到快中午那会儿才出门。

「过山车绝对要玩的，不然就枉花车钱来这一趟。」

执意将过山车作为第一个游乐设施，他坚定地说道。  
而后企图想牵自己的"前男友"的手，却被那个人巧妙的整理帽子动作避开。

「低血糖也要玩？」

排进了队伍中，他的游伴语带些调侃的问道。

「那你呢？恐高不怕啊。」

他不甘示弱的回敬。

「对。」  
「不过摩天轮是不会坐。」

扬了一下嘴角，他的"法律上的兄弟"肯定的回答道，而后又补了一句。

「我对那个也没有那么大的兴趣。」

摩天轮具有"狭小密闭空间"和"出不去"的特性。  
他当然知道易烊千玺这句话不仅仅只是"恐高"无法安心欣赏风景的意思。

从过山车下来之后他们两个的脸色和状态都不甚很好。  
但这种刺激度高的游乐设施本来就是为了要"追求"肾上腺素急速上升和"挑战自我"，只要不会真的损害身体健康，硬着头皮也要坐一回。

不适的余韵消退之后，他们又转战玩了一些没有"高速旋转"的游乐设施。  
到底，他们还是没有"复合"，关系仍是"兄弟"，本来就不能作为"约会"看待。  
享受当下最重要，对于牵手之事，王俊凯也放弃纠结了。

承诺会在晚餐前回家，休息之时，他们没有买能吃饱的食物。  
比肩坐在喷泉广场边，啜着饮料，有一搭没一搭的聊着对这座游乐园的感想。

「小凯！」

话题差不多结束时，身边之人忽然叫了他的名字。  
调整成"正"一些的姿势，他转过头以示有认真听话。

「虽然晚了一个礼拜，但......情人节快乐。」

抽了一口气，唤人名字的人缓缓说道，神情相当认真。

愣了几秒，他扶助了易烊千玺的肩膀直接往唇的位置凑，轻轻的用舌头舔着。  
被动的一方先是惊讶了一下，而后也闭上了眼睛，嘴巴微张。

王俊凯其实心里相当意外，对于答案是"好的"这件事情。

 

\------------TBC-----------


	9. You & I

 

幸福有时很简单，只要你和我彼此相爱就够了。

 

34

 

无论是爱情、友情、亲情，必是经历一些”磨难”后才转深刻。

之于王俊凯而言就是”易烊千玺说自己对于女生没什么兴趣”一事。

 

坐在自己的床上盯着手机的微信对话，他真的不知道该如何回复才合适。

如果想要维持住情谊的话他势必要道歉—为自己的”行为”。

在听到那句话之后，他借故答应奶奶要早点回家之由离开，等同是跑了。

正常情况下，最迟回到家后要向被自己留下的人给出个解释。

不过，事发三小时后的现在，他真的不知怎么把”理由”原下去。

 

事件的发生是在他们站在游戏中心的自动贩卖机前时。

思索着到底要选择自己喜欢偶像代言的饮料瓶搜集换抽奖还是顺着自己心意，他很犹豫，视线在两种饮料上来回。

突然第一阵高分贝的声音传入耳中，偏过头就看到一对情侣因着相同的命题在吵架。

 

「女朋友如果饭明星男朋友是不是都得这样帮忙？」

 

看了接近歇斯底里的异性，王俊凯立刻放弃明星代言的饮料选择自己所好。

 

「你不也有在搜集吗？」

 

目睹他选择困难的过程，他的同伴有些好像的回应。

 

「但我不会特意要求别人帮忙我搜集。」

 

理直气壮的他冷静的解释道。

 

「不知道，这个问题大概和我无关，我对女生没什么兴趣。」

 

喝了一口饮料，易烊千玺用平淡的语气回应道，而后用没有明显情绪的眼神盯着他看。

 

他错过追问意思的时机，事实上”对女生没什么兴趣”可以有很多解释方法。

一是不擅长和女生相处，故陌生、不理解，所以没兴趣。

二是女生本来就和男性是不太一样的生物，行为举止不可理喻又有点烦人，像是当年让自己逃课的学姊就是一例。

三是那会儿之前他们正在聊他喜欢的明星，他的”Soulmate”的意思可能是”对女明星没有兴趣”，相对喜欢男明星。

四是易烊千玺可能是特指对那位疯狂崇拜偶像的女生有反感之情。

五是纯粹只想结束这个没什么意义的话题，所以说了一句可以立刻句点的话。

换而言之，”意味他是个同志”并不是唯一的答案。

 

这么一思考，他真心觉得那时应该用点玩笑话迂回的追问下去。

如此，他现在也不用因猜测意思而感到如此烦恼。

 

奶奶的声音从门外传来，说话的内容透着对他进家门后就关在房间的反常行为的担心。

即便身体状况日渐冒出毛病，奶奶仍能留意到他的小动作，然后给予关爱。

 

有些东西是不会改变且长存的，毕竟本质如此。

“在同志之前，易烊千玺仍是与他相好的易烊千玺”。

王俊凯如是认为。

 

回应了奶奶的关心后，王俊凯传了一则微信给易烊千玺。

 

[抱歉刚刚走的急，留你一个人在哪里。希望你不要误会，我对你那句话没什么意见……]

 

删删减减后它还是用稍微暧昧的方式应对那个问题。

 

[没事，我没有在意。]

 

一分钟之内昵称为”玺”字的通讯者简单地回了一则。

 

 

那句话的意思他依然不知道，可无论是什么意思，他都决定要做好”Soulmate” 陪伴着。

交友是用心，因为”他们是Soulmate”。

 

 

35

 

从游乐园回来之后王俊凯和易烊千玺是复合了。

虽然心理不免觉得有些不现实，但回程的车上靠在肩膀的重量和一人分到一边的耳机却又告诉他一切都是真实的。

 

他们的”和好”除了两位当事人之外，作为”助攻者”的王源自然心情也是喜悦。

久违的，三个人聚在易烊千玺的房间里，气氛融洽的聊着天。

 

「所以，你们上次去看的那部电影好看吗？」

 

拾起易烊千玺床上的娃娃”有分寸”的随意玩，王源问道。

基于某些因素，他并没有告诉自己的兄弟和”现任男友”去游乐园玩的事情，而是谎称去看电影。

 

「电影？」

 

没和他套好招的人直觉的反应的回道。

所幸讲话的语气属于低平，听起来没有很像疑问句。

 

「你说《Our Times》啊，虽然学生时代背景设在差不多10年前，代入感没有那么强，不过……还满有趣的。」

 

避免王源的疑心，他赶紧接上。

这部电影他是真有去电影院看，只是同伴仍是拿他当约会幌子的”学校里的哥们儿。”

 

「恩，不过片长超过2小时，你还是先专注备考，等网路上资源出来再看。」

 

会意的把话圆过去，事实上没和他一起去看电影的人用刷社交平台看到的基本知识将话题句点并转个方向。

 

「哼，你们都欺负考生。」

 

似乎被他们默契的配合给骗过，王源没有一丝怀疑的顺着易烊千玺的话接下去。

 

「源源，我去年也辛苦过，你想想六月考完后你不仅提早放假又没有暑假作业，到时候就换你乐了。」

 

似乎是怕王源会把怨气转向自己宝贝的”小崽儿”，易烊千玺从书桌椅上站起来，坐到了王源的旁边拿走娃娃。

 

「好啊，等你们期末考的时候我一定要会在小凯的房间看动漫，然后在你的房间打游戏，到时候可不准赶我走。」

 

没多思考，秉持着”手足之间越坑感情越好”原则，他的兄弟吐出了一句发生的话显然会让人很想揍人的话。

 

「无聊啊，你！」

 

他没很用力的推一下旁边人的肩膀，被推的人撞到了身边的另一个人双双倒到床上。

他赶紧起身看问被波及的人的状况，"借机"在握住那个人的手拉一把，梨涡和虎牙相对。

 

 

住进一了这个家半年后，王俊凯觉得生活总算是迎来令自己”舒服”的常态。

有相处愉快的兄弟，还有他在这个世上最重视的”男朋友”。

 

 

36

 

瞥了一眼趴在自己床上替他看课外指定读物的易烊千玺，王俊凯再次感叹他的”男友”对于”角色切换”的能力。

从男友时的”平起平坐”到”法律上兄弟”的”恭敬有礼”，现在又恢复成过往的"平等关系”，学业上再度成为他在语文科上的"协助者"。

 

不过课业方面只是小事情，毕竟他确实没有易烊千玺在学业上用心和承受较大压力，阅读心得这种"不用看完书也能写出来"的东西更不需要在意。

令他介意的是升上高中后，原先比自己矮上半个头的人开始拔个子，五官也长开了，退去了稚气，"成熟度"整个向上一级。

除去了"兄友弟恭"后，暗暗地让他觉得自己的"地位"可能有点不保。

 

「看完了吗？」

 

作业写乏了，王俊凯从书桌移到了床上，把头枕在易烊千玺的腰背上躺下。

 

「哪这么快看完，我才拿到书不到两个小时。」

 

对于压在自己身上的重量没什么意见，趴在床上的人继续翻阅着书。

 

「不用麻烦了，反正心得网路上查一下就有了。」

 

顿了一会儿后，他起身将书从认真阅读的人手里抽出丢到桌上。

 

「我是因为对这本书有兴趣才看的，只是刚好它是你们学校的指定读物。」

 

偏过头看向书桌，易烊千玺带点遗憾地回应道。

 

从心底的，王俊凯一直对于易烊千玺身为一个网瘾少年却仍对阅读有浓厚兴趣一事感到佩服。

想到家庭背景后又忽然能理解，他记得"自家男友"曾经提过自己的父亲跟祖父都是"大学教授"，小时候应该强迫念过不少书。

 

不过书和易烊千玺之间的关系真的也没那么值得讨论。

写作业中的休息时间，他只想做一些不用动脑的事情。

 

「王俊凯，我真的会揍你。」

 

推了一下原本趴卧姿势的人，王俊凯双手撑扶于那个人的两侧。

最近他是验证了一件事情--易烊千玺很不喜欢床咚。

 

「你不会。」

 

盯着嘴上说着威胁的话，面上却快绽出梨涡的人他很肯定的反驳。

 

手移到了身下之人的腰侧，他恶意的攻击成为兄弟之后才发现的易烊千玺弱点。

不意外让原本心里还惦念着小说内容的将注意力完全放在他的身上。

 

「唉，你干嘛啦。」

 

易烊千玺抬起手死命要推拒他，却使不太上力，只管制不住的笑。

 

到底他想法基本还是单纯，多数床咚的下一步并不是"亲密"的行为。

跟接吻比起来他可能更喜欢这种"肢体接触"。

 

「小凯、烊烊，怎么了吗？」

 

玩闹的声音在隔音设备不佳的房子很难不惊动其他住户。

敲在门上短音，温柔的女声打断了他们的"攻防战"。

 

「没事，我们没吵架也没打架。」

 

暂时停下动作，他回应了门外人的关切。

而后等着脚步声慢慢远离。

 

「以后在家还是收敛一些，被妈妈看到可不好解释。」

 

将被"意外"掀开的衣服拉回去，易烊千玺坐起身子几分抱怨地向他提议。

耳尖似乎微微泛红。

 

 

人在屋檐下，不得不低头，即使这里是他们的家，确实还是得看别人的"脸色"行事。

 

 

37

 

基于仍有法律上的兄弟这层关系，他们在家里势必得保持"一定"距离。

无论是做在客厅看电视还是饭桌上，都小心的避开对方旁边的位置。

情况和"冷战"那会儿有些类似，抱持的心理却截然不同。

 

一如过往的，他们若要"约会"还是得约在外边，买衣服、看电影或去游戏中心。

与过去不同的是，当他们走到公车站时是同路回家而非道别。

 

除了上述地方之外，王俊凯最近倒挺喜欢去一个地方--易烊千玺的舞社。

一方面是临近一年一度的舞蹈比赛，易烊千玺需要密集到舞社报到。

另一方面是那里是他可以"坦然面对自己性向"的地方。

 

由于生来皮薄，上一回被"认定情侣关系"后易烊千玺并否认也没有多做解释。

让他仍然能以"男友"的身分偶尔获准在近距离看舞团排练。

只是，代价是要应付那些大学生的哥哥姐姐们提问。

 

清楚自家男友的个性，他们当然有先在家里"对过口径"，该怎么回答是有共识。

至于那些他们没预想到的提问，就装傻忽悠过去。

 

「干脆我也来这里学舞好了，让你在公开课上教我。」

 

将放在一旁的瓶装水递给暂时休息一会儿的人，他脑洞忽然闪过这样的念头。

 

「......可以啊，不过你如果你没有心从基础开始练还是算了。」

 

含着水一阵子，舞社曾经的最年轻公开课老师，咽下喉后回答道。

态度相当的认真与严肃。

 

「我随便说说的，只是觉得你舞团里的人真的很好。」

 

接受到讯息后，他立刻转换态度并点出内心真实感受。

被贴着"少数"和"异类"标签，他支持的声音是他相当需要的。

 

「恩，如果不是如此也不会让他们知道......还挺幸运的，不过也就只限这个舞蹈室而已，出了这扇门，还是一样必须闭口不提。」

 

没有特别去照顾他的情绪，易烊千玺顺着接下，话至后段却又跟着他一起感概起来。

 

「是啊，社会上普遍还是没法"正常"看待。」

 

盯着没什么表情却显得有些无奈的表情，他平淡的回应。

 

 

并不是谁的错，接纳"差异"本来就不是容易的事情，虽然有些难受他还是倾向去谅解的态度。

庆幸是如何困难和压抑，身边至少还有一个人牵起手。

 

 

\------------TBC-----------


End file.
